Beautiful Eyes
by Shining Azure
Summary: Tea has a big music exam on Monday. She is having some trouble with her guitar , so when a certain crimson eyed pharaoh helps her, can the flame of love ignite? YYxT R&R Dedicated to my friend Germantownmaiden


**Hey! This is a story that I couldn't get out of my head so I just had to write it down. I hope you like it as much as you like my other stories. Though I am having doubts about continuing them seeing as I don't get a lot of reviews. Oh well only time will tell. But for now enjoy this story!**

_**~Beautiful Eyes~**_

Sunday. The most favorite day of the week. It's a day were everything gets forgotten. Adults stop working, kids are up and about, friends go out, it's truly a wonderful sight.

Though some people enjoy it, others aren't very fond of it. Especially if you have a music test the next day and you have to write a song that represents your feelings towards a special person. That is the case of a young teenage sapphire-eyed brunette girl.

"Ugh, why won't it sound correctly?"- Frustration was the only syllables coming from her lips.-"This is just peachy. Right at this moment I could be at the most awesome party ever hosted….but my _dear_ music teacher decided to give me a task that is impossible to complete" True , not many people would enjoy doing homework on a Sunday, only pretty little dancers seemed to leave it at last minute.

Tea tried once more to make the guitar play the right notes, but unfortunately, her efforts were in vain. Tossing the caramel colored instrument to the side, she plopped down on the grass exhaustedly, hands covering her face.

Soft murmuring was emitting from her mouth –"What am I going to do? This composition is due tomorrow and so far I only have gotten the lyrics written down"- Giving one more childish moan, Tea decided to take a little five minute break ,so she could clear her head of everything that was stressing her out so much.

So caught up in her thoughts she was, she barely had time to acknowledge the shadow of a figure hovering above her. The silhouette seemed to make out the features of a young man, a very handsome one that is too.

The scene before him was really cute, it took all his will not to laugh.. The curvaceous body of a beautiful girl was beneath him. Her eyes were covered by her hands but her chocolate colored locks were spread about her, seeming to represent the waves of an ocean. She appeared to be clad in a short jean puffy skirt that ended at her mid thigh and a very nice satin white strapless top that had a thick yellow belt around her tiny waist. White high heel sandals adorned her feet.

Chuckling, he crouched down , his body being supported by his right leg while his hand dangled at his knee.- "Last time I checked , that was why beds were invented. But I guess this might be a new theme that is "in"- The young mans voice was deep and rich, any girl would fall for it.

Soft white hands slowly removed themselves from there present place on the girls sun-kissed face. Gorgeous ocean eyes began to flutter open at the sound of someone talking to her. Fully opening them, she couldn't help a blush starting to crawl its way up to her cheeks. Well who wouldn't at the sight before her eyes.

The figure of the young man was now perfectly clear, as Tea attentively observed him. Unusual spiky tri-colored hair was the main point of attention, seeming as if nothing could compare to it. A black background that at the top began to change into red-magenta tips, silky blond bangs shaped like lightning bolts framed his godly face. To top it all off, endless swirls of crimson ruled his eyes. Anyone who saw him recognized him easily. How? Well, he was of course the King of Games; forget that, he is a 5000 year old ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, who happens to be really, dare she say it, hot.

Smiling sweetly she sat up and embraced her leather clothed friend, sniffing his oh so delicious cologne. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her petite form, returning the gesture with equal joy.

After about a minute of exchanging body warmth, they pulled apart, grins never disappearing from there faces. Recovering her voice, the sapphire eyed teen began-"Hey Yami, what's up? Wat'cha doing here?- Sitting back down, Tea motioned for the handsome Pharaoh to do the same.

Reciprocating her actions, he took his seat next to her, striking a comfortable pose-"The reunion Yugi invited me to was getting …over melodic. So I decided to get away from all the thunderous commotion and try to get some peace and quiet.-A soft breeze made his golden bangs move slightly, tickling Tea's face a bit.

The young dancer giggled, but Yami didn't seem to notice. Regaining her composure she responded to his answer-"I see. I guess you still haven't gotten accustomed to the modern life. Don't worry, about three more parties you will get used to it.-Sending him a sweet smile, Tea laughed at his silly expression.

Chuckling a bit himself, he eyed the musical instrument at her side. Wondering why it was there, he asked the pretty girl beside him-"If you don't mind me asking, Tea, but what is that guitar lying there?" –She took a glance at the instrument and then at Yami , who eyed it with a very curious gaze. Shifting her gaze to the guitar once more, she sighed, and reached for it, holding it in her lap for him to see.

"I have this music homework due on Monday. I need to play a song that demonstrates my feelings towards a special person, and not only that , I have to sing the song also!- Reminding herself why she came here in the first place, Tea once again blew out air of frustration, remembering why she couldn't finish the song before-" I tried playing it, but no matter what I do, it wont play right"- Arms crossed over her chest, Tea let Yami take the guitar from her lap.

The once Pharaoh of Egypt eyed the beautiful instrument in his hands. Grandpa had taught him a few things about it. Over the years he had fully dominated it, and was now playing it constantly at home. Positioning it correctly, Yami began to tune it right, so the sounds could come out softly instead of roughly.

"That's because you forgot to tune it correctly, your strings weren't properly tuned."-Expertly handling the guitar, the handsome King of Games began to softly play on the caramel colored instrument.

Completely oblivious to him, Tea admired from afar. He was so skilled at everything. Not a thing he could do wrong. Suddenly it occurred to her, something her teacher said. Mr. Anderson had repeatedly told his students and quote: "_If you have trouble playing the instrument you selected, you may have a person play the song for you. All you would have to do, is present to me your song and sing it"_ She had discarded the idea thinking none of her friends knew how to play her selected musical tool. Boy, was she wrong.

"Yami, I was wondering"- His beautiful crimson orbs burned there way right into her soul- "could you please do me the favor of playing the song I want to sing at school tomorrow, my teacher said it was okay to have someone help us."

The young teenage boy stared at her. Before long, his gaze shifted from her to the guitar. _"Idiot! Maybe he has plans and he cant do it! Ugh that's what happens when you open your big mouth" _Tea quickly decided to remedial her previous question –"If you can't do it, its perfectly fine. I just wanted to know if you could"- The sound of laughter made Tea look up from the ground to find the source of that melodic sound.

Crimson colored hues were glimmering by the suns rays. A handsome smile appeared on his features.-"I would be honored to play for you, Tea"- The dancers heart was pounding loudly. Not because she was scared but because she was jumping in joy! Yami had agreed to play with her! Oh thank you God!

Tea put on the biggest smile ever-"Oh thank you so much! You are such a great friend!"- The 16 year old teenage girl threw her arms around his neck, in a heart-warming embrace

The word _friend_ stuck a dagger to the young pharaoh's heart. Some time ago, the once mighty ruler of Egypt had began to feel a certain _emotion_ towards his kind friend. At first, the feelings were of deep friendship. Yet, after Yugi had set them up on that get together, (or as Yugi liked to call it, 'date') the handsome King of Games had been experimenting a whole new level of emotion towards his blue-eyed friend. He thought that these new found feelings belonged to his vessel, do to the fact that they were sharing a body before. But time after time, they only grew stonger and harder to control. And when he told his light what he felt one day it all came crystal clear to Pharaoh was irrevocably in love with the fiery cerulean eyed dancer.

Tea had ignited the flame of love and passion that he had put out so many years ago. She, with her beauty, both in interior and exterior, had stolen his breath away. She had captivated him with her braveness , her courage and her faith. She had never left him, she was at his side, be in good or in bad time. Her heavenly eyes sought to involve him in a sea of passion and fire when she danced or when she cheered him on his duels. Never in his life had he met a person so wonderful, so beautiful so…perfect.

Cupid must have taking his mind to Lover Boy World because he completely forgot what he was doing at that very moment.

Getting his feet back on earth, he gently pushed the beautiful woman that had captured his heart away from that they were looking directly at each other . A strand of silky chocolate hair fell over her right eye. His hand touched her face gently as he removed her bangs away from her face; his fingers lingered there for a moment before retreating his hands from her soft skin.

"So what kind of melody do you have in mind"- Yami asked, missing the sensation of soft creamy skin against his fingers.

Tea got out the music sheets from her white leather purse- "This one"- She handed him the papers as he studied them carefully.

"It a simple song. The notes are easy to play."- He handed her back the note filled sheets-"You said earlier that the song you had to choose had to be dedicated to a special person. Whoever you chose is lucky to have you dedicate a song to them."-Tea face could be easily mistaken for a tomato at the moment. Indeed she had chosen a very _special _person. What Yami didn't know , was that that person, was him. Who else to dedicate a song to, than to the guy you are head over heels for. She smiled and nodded at him.

An idea rushed threw the handsome teenagers mind.-" Tea, why don't I play the song and you sing, that way you can practice and be prepared to ace your test tomorrow"- That wasn't a bad idea at all, though she was kind of nervous singing in front of her crush, especially since the song was chosen for him, she agreed to proposition, wondering if he might get an idea of why she chose that particular melody.

The guitar did its purpose of creating a soft melodic sound. As Yami played the musical instrument, the young dancer began to sing the lyrics of her song:

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into mine  
and sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere where you are  
I wanna be where..._

Your here, your eyes are looking into mine  
so baby, make me fly  
my heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes..

Tea had such a beautiful voice. She was so concentrated on singing, that she didn't notice the Pharaohs gaze lingering on her.__

I wake up, I'm alive  
in only a little while, I'll cry  
cause your my lullaby  
so baby, come hold me tight  
cause I, I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where...

Your here, your eyes are looking into mine  
so baby, make me fly  
my heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes...

Unbeknownst to the handsome King of Games, the song Tea was singing was being dedicated to him.__

Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
let me love you, kiss you  
baby, let me miss you  
baby, let me see your...  
dream about, dream about , dream about your eyes  
eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes...

Eyes shut tight, heart thumping and breathing raged, the sapphire-eyed beauty finished the song in an almost whisper.

The sound of clapping was heard from something at her side. Opening her eyes , she found the source of the noise emitting from the sexy crimson eyed king beside her. Smiling the most handsome smile ever, Yami had put the guitar on the ground, so he could properly congratulate his brunette crush.

"Tea, that was truly something wonderful. I feel honored to have experienced such a marvelous act"-Heat was starting warm up Tea's cheeks at Yami's congratulating words.-"Thank you, but it really wasn't such a big deal. It was just me."

Yami shook his head-"I hate to disagree with you, but I have never seen a person put so much love into such a small interpretation." The chocolate haired brunette stared at him. It seemed as if they were playing a game of who can look at the other the longest.-"In fact, I feel as if I need to congratulate you more properly."

Confused about the double meaning behind those words, the cerulean eyed beauty had not time to react when the King of Games leaned in to do a very _unexpected_ movement towards her.

Soft lips collided with her own in an wave of passion. Eyes widening at the touch of there lips in such an intimate embrace. Strong arms were at her waist, holding her in a tight but gentle grip. Recovering from shock, Tea was finally able to reciprocate his actions, kissing back with all the passion she could muster.

Her eyelids fluttered close as his had done a long time ago, finally being able to savor the love and fiery passion behind the kiss. Her hands now on his face.

Yami bit her bottom lip softly, asking for permission to explore the secrets of her untouched mouth. Paritng her lips, Tea obliged to the Pharaohs desires, as his tongue reached to the furthest treasures of her honey filled mouth. Soon they were in the most wild and passionate love dance that neither of them could have ever imagined. There lungs begged for air as they slowly departed from each other, craving for more.

There eyes opened slowly , as they gazed into the others eyes for a long while. Yami pressed his forehead against hers in a loving matter. It was now or never-"Tea, there's something I have to tell you."-He took a deep breath and continued-" You know more than anyone, that I care deeply for all my friends and that I would do anything for them"-Tea nodded her head-"Time has truly made me see what caring about a person truly means. Before, I never really understood the concept of _love_ ."-He cupped her face lovingly-"But now, as I sit here with you I can tell you what I have learned"

Being extra attentive to what he had to say, Tea sat there listening to every word that escaped his lips-"Love is a feeling not to many people get to experience. Love is the feeling you feel towards a person you care deeply about. Love is the feeling you share with your loved ones. Love is the emotion I feel towards you."- Jerking her head up to meet his gorgeous godly face. Did her ears deceive her? Was she dreaming? Yami, the 5000 year old pharaoh that had captured her heart, had told **her **that he loved her?

Making sure she heard correctly, she decided to ask him-"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"-She wanted to hear him say it. Yami just chuckled as he pulled her to him.-"I love you, Tea, with my entire heart and soul"

Heart pounding like a jack hammer , the beautiful brunette dancer launched herself at the handsome leather clad duelist before her. Pulling away quickly , she kissed him tenderly for a short time period, It was her turn to confess what she felt towards him.

"Yami, remember I told you that my teacher said we had to express our feelings towards someone with the song that we had chosen?"-The tri-colored haired young man nodded, remembering quite well what she had said-"Do you want to know who that song was dedicated to?"-Taking the un-patient look as a yes, Tea assumed he really wanted to know now-"The song, was dedicated to you. Yes to you. _Your_ eyes captivated me the first time I saw you. And not just that, the way you duel, the way you care, the way you express yourself, everything attracted me even more to you, and that's why I tell you, that no other man can care for my heart better than you, I love you too, Yami"

No words could explain how the pharaoh felt, of feeling of absolute bliss was coursing threw his veins. The woman he had waited to confess his love for had accepted him and returned her own confession in the same way he felt about her.

Pulling her back on his lap so that her back faced him, Yami and Tea lay in each others arms , sitting there in the park, comfortably wrapped in their warm and loving embrace.

Oh, and if any of you wondered how Tea did in her music exam, she aced it, not to mention she got a few jealous glares sent right at her, but she knew **exactly** how to handle it. Never mess with the 5000 year old King of Games girlfriend.(_**lol**_)

**FINISHED! Lol. This was just a little something I wanted to write. I don't know if I should continue with my stories cause I am really not getting any reviews though I am getting story alerts and favorite alerts. I don't know I will just keep writing cuz that's what I do! Lol. Well later! Bye!**

**~Samy**


End file.
